


Sous le papier peint

by AzorART



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Post S4, Translation, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART
Summary: Mizjoely a demandé: Molly aidant Sherlock à nettoyer et remettre en ordre l'appartement après l'incident de la grenade.





	Sous le papier peint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * A translation of [Behind the paper wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865250) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Disclaimer:  
> It is a translation. Original story and text belongs to Sherlollian2016m, and the characters belongs to the BBC and author Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
> Ceci est une traduction: l'oeuvre original est de Sherlollian2016m, et les personnages appartiennent à la BBC et sont dérivés de ceux de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

“Mme Hudson définitivement marque un point !“ dit Molly depuis la cuisine, recevant un regard surpris de la part de Sherlock.

“Ta cuisine a eu besoin d'être incendiée pour être désinfectée“ elle ajouta en se rendant dans le salon en tenant deux tasses de thé.

“D'ailleurs, as-tu déjà utilisé ta cuisine pour sa fonction principale qui est, tu sais bien, cuisiner ?“ Elle eu un sourire narquois en lui donnant sa coupe et s'assit sur un des petits poufs qu'elle avait amené avec elle, quand elle avait offert son aide pour ramener 221B à son état initial après l'attaque d'Eurus.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'appel téléphonique depuis le jour où c'était arrivé, surtout après qu'elle eu appris les circonstances qui l'ont poussé à agir de la sorte et la destruction de son appartement. Elle offrit son aide immédiatement sans hésitation après que Mme Hudson lui aie demandé. Il était plus simple de travailler à reconstruire le lieu plutôt que raviver les blessures du passé.

“Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que les gens utilisaient les leurs pour ça ! Après tout, cuisiner n'est pas du tout mon domaine.“ Sherlock lui lance un sourire en coin, toujours debout et regardant l'autre pouf, incertain.  
Elle pris une petite gorgée de son thé et gloussa en voyant l'expression sur son visage. “Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te promets que si tu t'assieds ça ne va pas te mordre“

Sherlock serra les dents et se rapprocha du pouf d'un pas incertain.“S'asseoir n'est pas le problème, mais se relever de ce machin c'est autre chose !“  
Elle secoua la tête en marmonnant “Quel rabat joie !“

Il plissa les yeux et tourna la tête, quand soudainement il se laissa tomber sur le pouf, éclaboussant du thé sur sa chemise. Le détective jura en regardant la tâche, faisant rire bruyamment Molly. Son ami secoua la tête et eu un sourire, sorti un tissu de sa poche et nettoya son vêtement.

“Est-ce qu'ils en font toujours, des chemises comme celle-ci ?“

“Nan, c'est un objet précieux de famille hérité passé de générations en générations.“ il répondit, en plaisantant.

 

Ils restèrent en silence un moment en dégustant leurs thés, le salon et la cuisine toujours autant en lambeaux. La chambre n'a pas été autant touchée par l'explosion que les deux pièces mais avait tout de même besoin de réparations. Beaucoup à déjà été fait et énormément de choses avaient encore besoin d'attention.  
Ils ne croisèrent pas une fois le regard.

Elle se releva du siège soudainement et regarda autour d'elle.  
“Vas-tu redécorer la pièce de la même manière qu'avant, ou veux-tu apporter quelques changements ?“ elle lui demanda, essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation, quel qu'il soit pour dissiper l'inconfortable silence.

“Je n'apprécie pas facilement les choses qui changent“ il répondit, déclinant la proposition.

“Tu es sûr ?“ elle lança un regard au papier peint brûlé et les restes jaunâtres du dessin l'arborant précédemment.

“Tu pourrais faire mettre un papier peint plus joyeux ici, ça pourrait éclairer un peu l'ambiance de la pièce“ elle ajouta.

Le détective se releva soudainement de son siège inconfortable, l'air alarmé.

“Non, j'aimerais garder le même, comme avant.“ il répondit en vitesse.

“Probablement qu'ils ne font plus de papiers peints comme ceux-là, que feras-tu si...“

“J'ai dit non, fin de la discussion“ sa voix était devenue vraiment tendue et sa respiration accélérait considérablement.

Elle respira profondément “C'est ton domicile Sherlock, fais en ce que tu voudra“ elle dit finalement avant de se rediriger vers la cuisine.  
“Tu sais...“ Il la stoppa.

Son amie se retourna, pour le trouver fixant le mur du regard avant de se tourner face à elle.

“Dans mon palais mental, chaque personne que je connais a une apparence signifiante, une forme spécifique. John avec son pull ridicule, Mycroft avec son costard a mille euros, Mme Hudson portant sa robe à fleurs, mais toi, tu as deux formes.“ Sa voix sonnait sérieuse tout le long, ne quittant jamais son regard.

Elle eu un rire léger “Maintenant je me demande sérieusement si j'ai l'air ridicule dans ton palais de la bizarrerie“

Sherlock fixa le sol et répondit, avec un demi sourire “Tu es le Docteur Hooper portant sa blouse de laboratoire et son sourire réconfortant...“ il s'arrêta de parler, incertain si il devrait lui dire ou non.

Elle commença à comprendre où il allait en venir, et sentit la colère monter.  
“Sherlock, me considères-tu comme ton papier peint ?“

“Non, pas le papier peint, tu es derrière“ il avoua, pressé de se défendre, en secouant la tête.  
Molly arborait un regard confus.

Il devait lui montrer, il se retourna vers le mur où les restes du précédent papier peint étaient parcellement visibles, à la vue de tous, les traces de brûlure et fumée étaient toujours visibles sur sa surface maintenant noircie. Ses tripes se crispèrent douloureusement chaque fois qu'il le regardait et son cœur le faisait souffrir.  
”J'ai rangé tous les souvenirs nous concernant sur ce mur et les ai dissimulé derrière le papier peint”

”Ici,” il pointa en bas à gauche ”c'est notre première rencontre, tu portais encore tes lunettes”

”Là,” il montra un point proche ”c'est la première fois que nous avons travaillé ensemble sur une expérience, je me souviens a quelle point tu étais stupéfaite après que j'aie identifié le meurtrier à partir du morceau d'ongle de la victime.”

”Et à cet endroit tu m'as demandé ce dont j'avais besoin, quand tu croyais en moi quand toutes les preuves suggéraient le contraire.” Il montrait le milieu du mur.  
Il se déplaçait autour, montrant divers point du mur en parlant avec passion et excitement.

”La première fois que tu as tenu Rosie et la lueur dans tes yeux pendant que tu la regardait” Il pointa plus haut.

”Maintenant, c'est très compliqué” Le détective montra du doigt un emplacement en haut à gauche et gloussa.

”J'ai tout enregistré mentalement dans mon esprit, quand tu m'as sauvé une fois de plus. A mon avis, tu devrais être payée pour faire ça, car cela arrive très souvent” Il ria fortement, pendant qu'elle restait juste debout, la seule chose indiquant qu'elle écoutait toujours était ses yeux écarquillés.

”Tu m'as sauvé d'une balle que j'avais reçue ; tu m'as aidée à deux reprises, une première fois comme Docteur Hooper, tu m'as guidé sur comment survivre d'une balle dans le torse. Et une autre quand j'ai du me concentrer sur les souvenirs de nous deux afin de rester calme, immobile dans le but de survivre à ma blessure. Et encore quand j'ai du me réveiller afin de revenir sauver mon ami.  
Il recula d'un pas et observa le mur, il haletait quand il eu fini.

”J'ai tout caché ici” Sherlock murmura à lui-même plus qu'à elle.

”Je pensais avoir tout bien dissimulé, j'ai pensé que cette manière tu serais en sécurité, rien de néfaste ne pourrait t'atteindre” Il la regarda et ajouta ”Mais j'avais tord”  
”Molly, je sais que nous avions en quelque sorte un accord implicite, de ne pas parler à propos de ce qui est arrivé mais je veux que tu saches...” il ne pu finir sa phrase car Molly fut sur lui en deux pas et, une main sur sa nuque, l'embrassa.

”Tu le penses vraiment” elle souffla entre deux baisers.

”Depuis le tout début” il lui répondit.

Elle l'embrassa plus ardemment de seconde en seconde, il affirma sa prise sur ses hanches.

”MME HUDSON VOUS ÊTES GENIALE, CA A MARCHE !” le cri de John cassa le moment alors qu'ils le virent à l'entrée de l'appartement, les yeux grands ouverts et portant un énorme sourire.

”Je, euh... vais descendre aider Mme Hudson faire... quoi qu'elle fasse” il recula de quelque pas, sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Le sourire ne le quitta pas alors qu'il couru en bas des escaliers.

Molly gloussa pendant que Sherlock ne fit que froncer les sourcils, et leva les yeux au ciel quand il eu finalement déduit que John devait sûrement envoyer un sms à son cher frère Mycroft Holmes pour l'informer de cette nouvelle... intéressante.


End file.
